Spuffy time!
by Paintit.green
Summary: Quelques histoires sur le couple Buffy et Spike! Rating T pour le langage.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous! **

**Je fais ici mes premiers essaie de fiction sur la série Buffy the vampire slayer (ou Buffy contre les vampire en français),**  
**ce sera seulement quelques courts scène entre Buffy et Spike,-vous le devinerez, c'est mon couple préféré!**  
**Bon, évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni la série elle-même, le Buffyverse vient**  
**directement de la tête à notre cher Joss Whedon! (Merci à lui pour cette merveilleuse série, par la même occasion!)**

**Ici, l'histoire se passe dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 6, l'épisode musical : "_Once more with feeling_"**

* * *

_- I touch the fire and it freezes me..._

__

Spike regardait sa Tueuse d'un air surpris. Ils marchèrent inconsciemment l'un vers l'autre.

- _I died..._

Ils ne contrôlaient plus ni leurs gestes,

- _I look into it and it's black_ - _So many years ago_.

Ni leurs paroles, en continuant de s'approcher l'un de l'autre, d'un pas leger

-_This isn't real, but I just want to..._ - _But you can make me..._

-_Feel_.

Sur cette dernière note, il s'embrassèrent passionnément, longuement et fougueusement.

La musique venait de s'arrêter ils continuèrent a s'embrasser de plus belle. Apres un certain temps, Buffy s'écarta le repoussant à moitié. Spike la fixait, avec envie. Il tenta de s'approcher, elle recula. Elle resta un court instant à le regarder avec dégoût, puis parti en courant.

- _Amour, ne pars pas!_

Trop tard, la Tueuse était déjà loin, et laissa ce vampire amoureux seul face a ses sentiments brouillés...


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut encore!**  
**Je poste un chapitre de plus aujourd'hui, étant donné que je pars en Allemagne**  
**et que j'aurai pas le temps de poster un nouveau chapitre. En revenant je vous en **  
**posterais surement deux nouveaux!**  
**En espérant que ça vous plaise, et sinon, n'hésitez pas à critiquer, je progresserai!**

**Ici l'histoire se déroule au début de la saison 6, placé ça où vous voulez, aha!**

* * *

Dans une ruelle sombre de Sunnydale, elle marche sans trop savoir où elle va, tête baissé.

"_Se lever, manger, trouver de l'argent, patrouiller jusqu'à pas d'heure, se coucher et recommencer. Voilà en quoi consiste_ _ma super-vie-de-super-héroïne..._"

Alors que Buffy se plaignait mentalement sur sa vie depuis son retour sur Terre, Spike fit son apparition, en sortant d'on-ne-sait-ou, il arrêta la Tueuse.

"_Oh et tomber sur Spike à chaque fois que je sors de chez moi. Ca en fait des mauvaises choses en une seule journée...!"_

- Buffy, il faut qu'on parle...

Elle le regarda fixement, avec mépris.

- Parler? Mais j'ai autre chose a faire tu vois, je suis très occupée, donc si tu pouvait disparaître ce serait parfait.

Elle se retourna et continua sa marche. Spike la rattrapa par le bras, la forçant à le regarder.

- Occupée? Il n'y a pas un démon en ville ce so-

Buffy poussa Spike littéralement a terre et commença un corps a corps avec un vampire. Elle enfonça un pieu dans son cœur et se tourna vers Spike, qui se relevait.

- Tu disais ? **Lança t-elle**

- C'est important Buffy! A chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, on s'embrasse, c'est fusionnel, et, et-

- Et franchement dégueulasse. **Dit-elle, en lui coupant la parole. **Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui embrasse aussi mal...

Spike la regarda avec incompréhension, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Bon sang, Buffy! Pourquoi tu ne veux tout simplement pas admettre la réalité? **Commenta-t'il en s'énervant**

Elle ne réponda pas, pensive. Il l'a suivit encore quelque temps l'accablant de reproches et de questions. Une fois devant la maison de la Tueuse elle se retourna en sa direction et fixa son regard sur Spike.

- Et donc tout ça pour me dire ça? Pour me dire que je suis une salope, que je suis indécise, manipulatrice, et j'en passe? Spike, s'il te plait. **Elle s'arrêta un instant, ayant mit plus d'émotion dans sa voix qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu**. Laisse moi maintenant. Si me voir te fais si mal, ne viens plus. Et même si cela ne te fais pas mal, ne viens plus. Ne reviens plus jamais, c'est compris?

"_Oh non pas maintenant..._" pensa-t'elle, en sentant les sanglots lui monter aux yeux.

- Chérie, tu ne comprends rien! **Lança t-il**.

Il la regarda, vis les larmes qui perlaient les yeux de la Tueuse et continua :

- Bonne nuit, Buffy.

Il se retourna, et parti dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle resta figeait un moment, et se résigna a rentrer.

"_J'aurais du rajouter "pleurer" à la liste de ma routine journalière...!_ " pensa t'elle, en laissant couler les larmes sur sa joue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième petite histoire, excusez moi pour les fautes! **  
**Enjoy! o/**

* * *

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que la Tueuse était éveillée, allongée dans son lit, après une bonne patrouille. Elle finit par se lever, et partit faire une promenade nocturne, ça lui "_changerait les idées_", pensait-elle.

Elle marchait de façon aléatoire, dans des allées qui lui semblait étrangère, malgré le temps qu'elle avait passé dans cette ville diabolique.  
Elle se dirigea vers le cimetière, par une sinistre habitude, puis se dirigea vers une crypte qui commençait a lui être familière.  
Elle toqua. Pas de réponse. Une deuxième fois. Toujours rien. Elle se décida a entrer.

-Spike? **Dit-elle, hésitante.**

La seule réponse qu'elle eut, fut un courant d'air glacial.

"_Il aurait pu choisir_ _un endroit moins... vampirique_?" se dit elle, avant de se dirigeait de nouveau vers la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvra, Buffy sursauta.

- Amour? **Dit il, étonné**.

-Erm... Je-j- c'est juste que je voulais..**. Se défenda t'elle**.

-Ça va pas?

-J'y vais.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, il bloqua la porte.

-Spike, je dois y aller, laisse moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ici, amour?

Elle fuyait son regard, contrairement a son habitude. Elle finit par se décider:

-Je... Je n'arrivais pas a dormir, et... J'avais besoin de parler.

Spike la regarda attendrit.

-Viens, assis toi. **Dit il en montrant du regard un fauteuil.** Tu veux boire Quelque chose?

-Spike, je me demandais... C'est quand ton anniversaire ? **Questionna t'elle.**

Surprit par sa question, Spike fut attendrit. Il prit place a ses cotés. Ils restèrent a parler jusqu'à l'aube de leurs vie, leurs goûts des choses qui leurs permettait de se connaitre, des choses sans réel importance, mais qui les rapprochait si souvent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à toutes (et à tous)!**  
**Voilà un quatrième chapitre, qui à plus une ambiance de saison 7 que les précédentes histoires!**  
**En espérant que ça vous plaise,**  
**Enjoy! o**/

* * *

Ils étaient là, à pseudo-patrouiller. En effet, aucun monstre, vampire, démon ou personnage enragé qui peuplait habituellement la ville de Sunnydale n'était en vu. Et puis la Tueuse avait si gentillement proposé à ce vampire blond oxygéné éperdument amoureux d'elle de l'accompagner. Il n'aurait refuser ça pour rien au monde!

-Amour il n'y a pas un démon ce soir. Tu veux pas rentrer te reposer?

-On sait jamais, un démon en manque d'action et un peu suicidaire, qui serait resté dans Sunnydale, peut sortir a tout moment!

Spike pencha légèrement la tête du coté gauche et continua :

- Pourquoi, Buffy?

- Rien. C'est juste que...**Elle laissa passer cinq seconde avant de poursuivre**: Les potentielles.

Il l'interrogea du regard.

- Elles m'épuisent. Je sais pas si je serai capable de m'occuper de leurs entrainement.

Il afficha un sourire moqueur.

- Serait-ce parce ce que elles ont plus ou moins compris la relation que nous avons eu?

- Spike j't'en prie! C'est fini tout ça.

- Ou alors parce que une d'entre elle me drague?

- Pas du tout, je m'en fou. **Elle hésita un instant avant d'ajouter: **Laquelle? La brune? Ou les deux blondasses a qui tu parlait l'autre jour?

- Ah, ça t'intéresse, poussin?

Buffy commença à s'énerver.

- T'avais raison, on ferait mieux de rentrer!

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea, déterminée, vers la maison des Summers.

- Je sais très bien que tu es capable d'entraîner ces filles. **Commença t-il en la rattrapant.** Tu en es plus que capable, et si tu doutes, ou que tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là. Et je suis suis sur que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi, tu n'as jamais vraiment eu besoin de personne. Et encore moins de moi.

- Tu te trompes Spike.

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Je veux dire, **continua t'elle,** j'ai déjà eu besoin de toi. Et maintenant encore. Plus que jamais.

- Buffy...

Elle sourit tendrement à ce vampire qui lui montrait une fois de plus son soutient. Elle prit soudain un air sérieux.

- Et la fille du coup, c'était qui? **Dit elle, sarcastiquement.**

Spike eut l'air exaspéré:

- Oh j't'en prie! Je l'ai refoulée.

- Et c'était? Histoire que je sache avec que je dois un peu plus dur pendant les entrainement. **Ajouta t'elle avec le même sarcasme.**

- C'est une crise de jalousie?

- P't'etre bien.

- La brune. **Conclua t'il, amusé.**


End file.
